


Proper Preparation

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at nine-thirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks Prompt Performance Anxiety

To say that Fraser fell in love with Ray Kowalski at first sight would be inaccurate, it was more like shock and confusion at first sight. When the shock and confusion subsided Fraser channeled his inner Ray Vecchio and asked 'Ray' to dinner.

They sat across from each other in a booth. The dinner was devoid of people, but the air was filled with the smells of cooking meat and heated oil. The sounds of rock music came from a juke box. The wooden table they were sitting at was covered with bright Crayon marks. Fraser watched as 'Ray' told a story, 'Ray's' hands moved up and down like to birds.

Ray took a big bite of his hamburger and a spot of catsup stuck to the corner of his mouth. Fraser reached out to wipe it away and he was struck by the memory of putting his fingers in Victoria's mouth. He jerked his hand away and 'Ray's' eyes widened.

'You okay?'

Fraser stood up and wet his lips. 'I'm fine. It has been a very trying day and I really should return to the Consulate.'

'Oh okay. You want a ride?'

'No thank you. It's only ten blocks to the Consulate and the exercise will be good for Dief.'

Dief grumbled from where he sat on the floor.

As Fraser walked away he heard Ray say, 'Don't be a stranger.'

Once outside Fraser looked at his watch. It might not be love at first sight, but it was love at nine-thirty and that made Fraser anxious. He had fallen in love with Victoria after hearing her beautiful voice and to say his passion had lead to disaster would be an understatement.

Breathing deeply the gasoline and concrete stench of the city Fraser tried to clear his head. _Don't be a stranger._ As he walked through the city, 'Ray's' words rang through Fraser head. Fraser knew himself, but 'Ray' was the stranger. Fraser didn't even know 'Ray's' real name. He couldn't comprehend how he could be in love with 'Ray', but his feelings for 'Ray' were already different from his feeling for the real Ray Vecchio.

Being in love with an unnamed man was illogical, but Fraser had found that love and logic hardly ever met.  
**************

Fraser walked out of Lieutenant Welsh's office. He walked past a mariachi band, their colourful costumes were a contrast to the grey walls of the police station, and made his way to the break room. He sat down on a hard plastic chair and Dief came up to him. Dief rested his head on Fraser's knee and Fraser stroked Dief's ear.

As he rubbed soft fur, Fraser thought about all he had learned about Ray Kowalski from Lieutenant Welsh. Ray was indeed an exemplary officer, but than Lieutenant Welsh had called Ray a 'good cop' which was high praise indeed.

Now he was indeed in trouble. He had hoped learning more about Ray would quell his desire, instead it only deepened it. Fraser had no carnal desires, but his desire to be closer to Ray seemed even more dangerous. The last time he had desired to be close to someone it had ended with him laying on cold concrete with a bullet in his back.

Dief barked and Fraser was brought out of his thoughts.

'I'm sure we'll see Ray soon.'

Dief barked again.

'I have no idea what his skin tastes like, but he does indeed smell wonderful. I believe it's a combination of orange scented shampoo and hair gel.'

Dief grumbled and flicked his ears.

'I am not infatuated with Ray. He's my partner. Even if I was infatuated with Ray I am sure it is nothing more than an inner ear infection.'

Even as he said it he wished he could believe that it was something as easily remedied as an inner ear infection.   
************

Over the following months, Fraser did indeed get closer to Ray. Fraser found himself looking forward to the times when they would go out to dinner. Sometimes they would sit in Ray's apartment and watch a hockey game or they would go to a restaurant and Fraser would tell Ray Inuit stories. Unlike his desire for Victoria, which had burned fierce and wild like a forest fire, his desire for Ray was a slow gentle burn like the dying embers of campfire.

Then came Lady Shoes.

Lady Shoe had indeed been a shark, but Fraser had still found himself attracted to her. Her message had been quite enjoyable, if Fraser had wished for Ray's hands instead no one had to know.

After Fraser had broken up the the poker game Ray invited him to their own poker game in the basement of the Police Station.

Ray and Fraser were sitting at a desk playing cards Fraser looked up from his cards and saw that Ray's shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. A bead of sweat slid down Ray's neck and Fraser was struck by the urge to lick it and then to lick Ray's lip and his cheekbones.

Fraser ended the game and walked out the building. He had never had the urge to lick Ray before, but it seemed logical that his feeling for Ray would grow into something carnal. Even though Ray had never given any indication that he was anything other than heterosexual, Fraser wanted to explore his feelings. The more Fraser thought about it the more he decided he was going to have to prepare himself. Proper preparation prevented poor performance after all.

The next day he went into a local bookstore. The shelves fill of books and the scent of binding glue were strangely soothing. He walked over to the Gay and Lesbian section and browsed the titles. His fingertips brushed against book spines. He couldn't choose between The Joy if Gay Sex and Gay Sex Joy so he decided to purchase both, one could never be too prepared.

Fraser walked up to the counter and the green haired cashier looked up from his magazine.

'Anything else, Sir?'

'No thank you.'

The cashier scanned the books. 'That'll be forty-two fifty.'

Fraser took off his hat and reached inside for his money. He handed the money over.  
'Um, we don't accept Canadian money.'

'Oh, dear.' Fraser looked down at Dief. 'Pay the man, Dief.'

Dief grumbled, but Fraser was certain Dief would indeed pay. Where Dief kept his money, or where he got American money from, Fraser could never find out.

Once Fraser returned to the Consulate he locked his office door and read the books cover to cover. As he read the print and looked at the picture he was reminded of the time he had found the pictures of naked women inside the false bottom of his Uncle's trunk.

The books were very enlightening, he had had no idea there were so many ways to have sex.  
***********

Fraser was sitting on a log. They had just finished their first day of their quest for the hand of Franklin. Staring into the fire across from him he breathed deeply the scent of the Canadian air. To anyone else it would have smelled of pine trees and snow, but to Fraser it smelled like home. Fraser stood up and walked into the tent he shared with Ray. Ray was laying under his sleeping bag reading a very familiar book.

'Ray? Are you reading The Joy of Gay Sex?'

Ray looked up. In the lantern light his skin had a golden hue and Fraser's breath caught.

'Yep. I found it in your bag. Something you want to tell me?'

'There is not anything to tell. I find the book very informative.'

'Oh.'

Fraser walked over to Ray and sat down on the sleeping bag. He looked at Ray's face. Ray looked tired and worn, his face was covered with light colored stubble and there were dark bags under his eyes, but there was no disgust on his face.

Fraser thought about his father and how he had left. Life and even the after-life were too short. Gathering his courage, Fraser prepared himself to lay himself bare.

'I found it very informative because I'm infatuated with you.'

Ray's eyes went wide and then he grinned. The smile transformed Ray's face. No longer did he look worn.  
'Infatuated huh? Judging by the stuff in this book, you're more than infatuated aren't you?'

'I would say enamoured.'

Ray moved his hand and covered Fraser's hand. 'You want to sex me up.'

'Perhaps. Would you be against that.'

'Nah. I'm infatuated with you too. In fact I would say I'm enthralled and smitten.'

'That was a beautiful sentence.'

'Thanks.'

Ray yawned. 'You think we could talk about this tomorrow I'm sacked.'

Fraser joined Ray in their zipped up sleeping bags and he wrapped his arms around Ray. Ray nestled close to Fraser and Fraser buried his nose in Ray's hair. The scent of Ray was intoxicating and Fraser had the sudden desire to kiss Ray's neck. So he did.

Fraser fell asleep to the sound of Ray's laugher.   
*********

Fraser and Ray were laying on the floor of their tent. Fraser's arms were wrapped around Ray and Dief was laying on their feet. Outside a storm was raging, but Fraser had never felt so content.

'Can I ask you something?' Ray asked.

'How come we haven't had sex yet?'

Fraser had been anticipating this conversation. He had decided that honesty would be best, he just hoped Ray would understand.

'I've only fornicated once and it ended badly.'

Ray sat up and touched Fraser cheek. 'I get that. Thanks for telling me.'

'You're not upset?'

'Nah. Why would I be? I don't need sex to be happy. Will can still kiss right?'

'Of course. We'll fornicate someday.'  
'I know. I know. I don't mind waiting.' 

Ray laid down next to Fraser and kissed the tip of Fraser's nose. Fraser grinned as he kissed Ray back. The might not be fornicating, but kissing was more than Fraser could have ever hoped for.  
************

Fraser, Ray and Dief stood around a mound of snow. The hand of Franklin protruded from the snow. The skin was black and one of the middle finger was missing.

'What do we do now?' Ray asked.

'I'm not sure. I'll mark the location on our map and then we will inform the appropriate people.'

'Oh. This was kind of a letdown.'

Dief barked.

'See. See. Dief agrees with me.'

'Indeed. It does feel rather anticlimactic.'

'I know how to make it feel more climactic and if be climatic you mean hot, Ray said as he reached for Fraser. He brushed his lips against Fraser's cheek and Fraser turned his head until their lips met.

Ray's lips were chapped and warm. His two weeks of beard growth was starchy. Fraser kissed Ray back and grabbed Ray's shoulders. Ray hadn't bathed in a week and his scent filled Fraser's nose. Fraser groaned as Ray's tongue brushed his lips. Fraser opened his mouth and their tongues brushed against each other. They kissed for several long minutes.

Breaking the kiss, Fraser panted. He held Ray close. Ray's eyes were dark.

The discovery of the hand of Franklin might have been anticlimactic, but Ray's kiss was erotic.  
*************

A log cabin sat in the middle of a grove of pine tree. The windows had green shutters and white flower filled window boxes. On the front lawn sat snowmobiles waiting to be fixed by Ray.

Inside the cabin, Fraser was preparing dinner and thinking about fornication; it felt like the right time to finally fornicate with Ray. Stew was bubbling away on the wood stove and music from Ray's purple CD player filled the air.

The front door opened and Ray walked in. He was smirking and there was smear if grease on his cheek. Walking up to Fraser he kissed Fraser's cheek.

'What smells so good?'

'That would be the stew.'

'Not lichen stew I hope.'

'It's moose actually.'

'Cool.'

'I thought before dinner we could indulge in certain actives of a carnal nature.'

'Really? You sure you're ready?'

'Very much so.'

'Greatness. So what do you want, to give me a blow job?'

Fraser pictured himself on his knees with Ray's cock and he felt the desire to make that image a reality. He kissed Ray. He licked at Ray's mouth. Ray broke the kiss.

'Damn, I was kidding about the blow job.'

'Oh, I see,' Fraser said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

'Hey. Hey. If you really want to give me a blow job you can. I just thought you'd want to work up to it.'

Fraser thought about it. It was true that they hadn't consummated their relationship as of yet, but Fraser thought fillatio would be a good place to start.

Fraser dropped to his knees and grabbed Ray's thigh, denim was rough under his fingers. He unzipped Ray's jeans and pulled out Ray's cock. Fraser had fantasied about Ray's cock, but the reality was even better. The cock was long and thin, the head was pink. When Ray grabbed Fraser's shoulders Fraser felt suddenly anxious. He had prepared by reading books, but reading and performing were two very different things. Flying an airplane had taught him that. In this case poor performance was not an opinion.

Fraser started by licking the head of Ray's cock. Salty skin made Fraser's mouth water.

'Oh fuck,' Ray said.

Fraser licked the cock head again and Ray let out a string of curses, his grip tightened on Fraser's shoulders.

Fraser wrapped his lips around Ray's cock head and reveled in the feeling of it in his mouth. 

He moved his head back and forth, taking more of Ray's cock into his mouth each time. Finally, his mouth was filled with Ray's whole cock.

Fraser sucked and Ray came filling Fraser's mouth. He shallowed Ray's come and reveled in the taste.

'Damn, that was good,' Ray said as Fraser stood up.

'Thank you kindly. Now, it's almost time for dinner.

'Don't you want me to return the favor?'

'You can after dinner. If you want to prepare might a suggest page thirty two in Gay Sex Joy.'

Ray smirked. 'If you wanted a hand job all you had to do was ask.'

Fraser kissed Ray and then went back to his stew. There would be plenty of time for sex after dinner. Fraser planned for a lot of sex he had even made proper preparations for it.


End file.
